


In Health

by potentiality_26



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Robin wondered how much of what she remembered- which included cuddling up against him on the couch downstairs- had really happened.  She was in his bed now, so it was probably safe to assume that whatever she did, he hadn’t minded it.  His hand was close to hers over the covers.  On impulse, she reached out.Sequel toIn Sickness.  Robin starts feeling better.





	In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by[katherinevar](http://katherinevar.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

By evening, Robin was beginning to feel better.  Her nose had cleared, her eyes had stopped watering, and the pounding in her head had faded away. Unfortunately, the last day or so was fuzzy in her mind- so she woke confused and unsure where, exactly, she was.  She sat up in a bed that wasn’t hers and looked around.  It took her a moment to recognize Strike’s flat, and a moment more to hear Strike himself puttering around in the next room.

Robin felt her face flush.  She should have known better than to go in to work when she would be little more than an inconvenience to him.

He poked his head into the bedroom, a cup of tea in his hands.  “You’re awake,” he said. 

She nodded and took the cup when he offered it, just holding it and staring down at the liquid. “Did you… have to carry me up here?”

“It was a team effort, though not a very graceful one.”  He sat on the edge of the bed, looking more wryly amused than anything when she glanced his way.  Her blush only intensified. “Are you feeling better?”

She nodded and set the cup aside without drinking from it.  “Thank you,” she said.  “For-”

He waved her off.  “I’m just glad you’re all right.”

Robin wondered how much of what she remembered- which included cuddling up against him on the couch downstairs- had really happened.  She was in his bed now, so it was probably safe to assume that whatever she did, he hadn’t minded it.  His hand was close to hers over the covers.  On impulse, she reached out.  He watched her wrap her slender fingers around his thicker ones with what looked like longing. She swallowed heavily and acted once more on impulse, leaning closer to him.  He didn’t draw away, not even when her intentions must have been obvious, so she stopped herself.  “I shouldn’t.  I don’t want you to catch this.”

“Does it start with a scratchy throat and a little light-headedness?”

She nodded.

“It might be too late.”

“Oh,” she said.  She realized that she had actually imagined he might say it was worth it, or something likewise romantic.  She realized too that she wasn’t disappointed, because that wouldn’t have been like him.  This was.  And she was sorry to have gotten him sick.

She didn’t get to apologize, though, because he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her softly, his hand still holding hers on the bed.

She remembered hazily thinking, when he held her earlier, that she might have to get sick more often.  Now it seemed she wouldn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
